Lumbridge Swamp Caves
The Lumbridge Swamp caves are a system of caves located underneath the Lumbridge Swamp. The cave is of course dangerous, so if you happen to die while inside you will lose your items. It is popular as a slayer training spot, as it holds a large number of slayer master - assigned monsters. However, there are a few NPCs within that are more friendly. Another use for the caves are frog spawn. Players can, with 33 fishing, net fish for frog spawn. Players can also net slimy and cave eels, at 28 and 38 fishing, respectively. Players who enter the Swamp Cave should bring a light source (one that is not "open", such as a candle), a rope, a spiny helmet, (obtained by purchasing from slayer masters), antipoison, and a tinderbox . If a player enters the cave while not having a light source in their inventory, hostile bugs will rapidly bite them dealing small amounts of damage very quickly, which can be a quick death for those with a relatively lower hitpoints stat. How To Get There The main and easiest to access entrance is in the caves south of Lumbridge, between the Water altar and mining site. This is the most commonly used entrance. You WILL need a rope and light source to enter, and the entrance to the cave is marked by the icon. When using this entrance, it is recommended that you bring a spiny helmet, as there is a wall beast between the entrance and the rest of the caves. A spiny helmet will stop their attacks (if you don't have a spiny helmet on, they will hit you for a decent amount of damage, often enough to kill a surprised low-level players. Another way to enter the caves is through the basement of Lumbridge Castle (players must have started The Lost Tribe quest to enter the basement). Break through the loose wall in the south east corner of the celler, and go south and mine through the wall there. Note that if you are simply visiting the Tears of Guthix minigame from this route, a spiny helmet is not needed. This is a more dangerous way, as their are much stronger monsters in this area (combat levels in the hundreds). Swamp Gas Swamp gas can pose as a threat to players who bring an open light source (such as a candle). When a player tries to light an open source in areas with swamp gas, a small explosion will occur, and cause over 10 damage to a player. It also extinguishes the light source. When you light an open light source in these areas, you will recieve a message saying that your light source flares brightly. Note that if you are quick enough, you can escape the areas after recieving the message by simply leaving the room with the gas. It is still much recommended to bring a closed light source, like a lantern. Monsters *Big frog - level 24, a smaller and weaker version of a giant frog. *Cave Bug - level 7 Slayer required. *Cave Crawler - Level 10 Slayer required. These can poison players, so antipoisons or super antipoisons are recommended. *Cave goblins - These are goblins which live underground. *Cave Slime - Level 17 Slayer required. These are poisonous walking blobs of slime, which are Slayer assignments. They also drop level 1 clue scroll. *Giant frog - Level 99. The toughest monster in these caves, although they are not aggressive. *Rock Slug - Level 20 Slayer required, bags of salt needed to kill. *Wall Beast - Level 35 Slayer required, spiny helm needed for protection from attacks (there are holes in the wall where the beasts can attack you). *''Insects'', attacks if a player does not have a light source, after some seconds. They will reduce lifepoints really fast, 1-10x3 lifepoints in one second. Quests The following quests involve the Lumbridge Swamp Caves *The Tears of Guthix quest. *The Lost Tribe quest is involved (as if players fail the maze, they will fall into the caves). *Players might need to enter the caves to go further during the Wanted! quest (frog legs). *For the quest Rag and Bone Man players go down here to fight the level 24 frog, to get a leg bone. Category:locations